


Batfam: The Musical

by dumbbfuckk



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, also im considering Duke a Robin for the sake of this fic, dont expect a masterpiece, hamilton the musical au, i literally wrote these at 3AM because i couldnt sleep one night so, obviously, this is also pretty Jason-centric because i love Jason and i have no regrets, this was just a fun thing to write, this was just to get it out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbfuckk/pseuds/dumbbfuckk
Summary: Reworked Hamilton: The Musical lyrics to fit the Batfamily





	1. Unimaginable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Lin-Manuel Miranda's "It's Quiet Uptown" featured in Hamilton: The Musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gothamites are referring to Batman.  
> Media are referring to Bruce Wayne.

[BRUCE]

There are moments that the words don’t reach.

There is suffering too terrible to name.

You hold your child as tight as you can

And push away the unimaginable.

The moments when you’re in so deep,

It feels easier to just swim down.

 

[GOTHAMITES]

The Batman moves through town

And learns to live with the unimaginable.

 

[BRUCE]

I spend hours in the cave.

I walk alone on patrol.

And it’s quiet up here.

I never hated the quiet before.

I hurt the criminals more than I dare say.

Signs of the Bat at the door.

And I prey.

That never used to happen before.

 

[GOTHAMITES]

If you see him in the street, walking by

Himself, fighting by himself, have pity:

 

[BRUCE]

Jay, you wouldn’t like it up here,

It’s quiet up here.

 

[GOTHAMITES]

He is working the unimaginable.

 

[MEDIA]

His hair has gone grey. He passes every day.

They say he walks the length of the city.

 

[BRUCE]

You knock me out, I fall apart.

 

[MEDIA]

Can you imagine?

 

[DICK, with Tim and Bruce in the cave]

Look at where we are.

Look at where we started.

 

[TIM]

I know I don’t deserve this, Bruce.

But hear me out. That would be enough.

 

[DICK]

If I could spare his life,

If I could trade his life for mine,

He’d be standing here right now,

And you would smile, and that would be enough.

 

[TIM]

I don’t pretend to know

The challenges you’re facing

I know there’s no replacing what you’ve lost

And you need time.

But I’m not afraid.

I know who you are.

Just let me stay here by your side.

That would be enough.

 

[GOTHAMITES]

If you see him in the streets, walking by his

Side, fighting by his side, have pity.

 

[TIM]

Bats, do you hate it up here? It’s quiet up here.

 

[GOTHAMITES]

He is trying to do the unimaginable.

See them walking along the docks, long after dark,

Taking in the sights of the city.

 

[BRUCE]

Look around, look around, Robin.

 

[GOTHAMITES]

They are trying to do the unimaginable.

 

[ALFRED]

There are moments that the words don’t reach.

There is a grace too powerful to name.

We push away what we can never understand.

We push away the unimaginable.

They are standing in the cave.

Master Dick by Bruce’s side.

He takes his hand.

 

[DICK]

It’s quiet in here.

 

[ALFRED]

Forgiveness. Can you imagine?

 

[ALFRED/TIM/GOTHAMITES/MEDIA]

Forgiveness. Can you imagine?

 

[GOTHAMITES]

If you see him in the streets, walking by his

Side, fighting by his side, have pity:

They are going through the unimaginable.


	2. Intemperate Indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Lin-Manuel Miranda's "Your Obedient Servant" featured in Hamilton: The Musical.

[JASON]

How does Batman,

An effective

Detective, orphan,

Lose his son an’

Somehow protect

The Joker, his enemy,

A man he’s despised since the beginning,

Even though he kept me from living?

I wanna be in the room when it happens,

The room when it happens,

The room when it happens.

He’s kept me from

The room where it’ll happen

            (gun clicks)

For the last time.

 

Dear Bruce Wayne:

I am quick to anger,

But I toe the line.

As I reckon with the effects

Of your life on mine.

I look back on where I “failed”

And in every place I checked,

The only common thread has been your disrespect.

Now you call me “amoral,”

A “dangerous disgrace,”

If you’ve got something to say,

Name a time and place,

Face to face.

 

I have the honor to be Your Obedient Soldier,

J dot Todd

 

[BRUCE]

Mr. Jason Todd:

 

I am not the reason no one trusts you.

No one knows what you believe.

I will not equivocate on my opinion;

I have always worn it on my sleeve.

Even if I did what you hope I did,

You would need to cite a more specific grievance.

Here’s an itemized list of ten years of disagreements.

 

[JASON]

Sweet Jesus.

 

[BRUCE]

Jay, I have not been shy

I am just a guy in the public eye,

Trying to do what’s best for my city.

I don’t want to fight,

But I won’t apologize for doing what’s right.

 

I have the honor to be Your Benefactor,

B dot Wayne

 

[JASON]

Careful how you proceed, old man.

I’m intemperate indeed, old man.

Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet or

Prepare to bleed, old man.

 

[BRUCE]

Jay, your grievance isn’t legitimate.

I stand by what I said, every bit of it.

You stand only for yourself,

It’s what you do.

I can’t apologize because it’s true.

 

[JASON]

Then stand, Bruce.

Blüdhaven. Dawn.

Guns. Drawn.

 

[BRUCE]

…

 

[JASON]

I have the honor to be Your Obedient Soldier,

J dot Todd

 

[BRUCE]

(sigh) B dot Wayne


	3. To Robinhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Lin-Manuel Miranda's "Story of Tonight" featured in Hamilton: The Musical.
> 
> Also, everyone is aged up to be of legal drinking age.

[JASON]

I may not live to see our glory!

 

[DICK/STEPHANIE/TIM/DUKE]

I may not live to see our glory!

 

[JASON]

But I will gladly join the fight!

 

[DICK/STEPHANIE/TIM/DUKE]

But I will gladly join the fight!

 

[JASON]

And when they finally tell our stories…

 

[DICK/STEPHANIE/TIM/DUKE]

And when they finally tell our stories…

 

[JASON]

They’ll tell stories of those nights.

 

[DUKE]

Let’s have another round tonight!

 

[STEPHANIE/TIM]

Let’s have another round tonight!

 

[JASON]

Let’s have another round tonight.

 

[DICK]

Raise a glass to Robinhood.

Something he can never take away.

No matter what he tells you.

 

[STEPHANIE]

Raise a glass to the five of us!

 

[STEPHANIE/DUKE]

Tomorrow there’ll be more of us!

 

[STEPHANIE/TIM/DUKE]

Telling stories of those nights.

 

[DICK/JASON]

They’ll tell stories of those nights.

 

[STEPHANIE]

Raise a glass to Robinhood.

Something he can never take away.

 

[DICK/JASON/STEPHANIE]

No matter what he tells you.

 

[TIM/DUKE]

Let’s have another round tonight.

 

[DICK]

Raise a glass to the five of us.

 

[DICK/JASON/STEPHANIE/TIM/DUKE]

Tomorrow there’ll be more of us!

          [STEPHANIE, at potted plant in the corner of the bar]

          Looking at you, demon brat!

          [DAMIAN, from said potted plant]

          Hey!

 

[DICK/JASON/TIM]

Telling stories of those nights.

 

[STEPHANIE/DUKE]

Let’s have another round tonight.

 

[DICK/JASON]

They’ll tell stories of those nights.

 

[STEPHANIE/TIM/DUKE]

Raise a glass to Robinhood.

 

[DICK/JASON]

They’ll tell stories of those nights.

 

[STEPHANIE/TIM/DUKE]

Raise a glass to Robinhood.

 

[DICK/JASON]

They’ll tell stories of those nights.

 

[DICK/JASON/STEPHANIE/TIM/DUKE]

They’ll tell stories of those nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was probably my favorite to write.
> 
> anyway, that's it! hope yall liked it

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stay Alive (Reprise)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546959) by [Molly_Hats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats)




End file.
